


вина

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Feelings, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: карамельные конфеты царапают язык.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	вина

**Author's Note:**

> очень! рекомендовано к прослушиванию: 🌨 gerudo valley — mikel
> 
> ☆ inspired by мои проблемы с головой.

_джемин мечтал, чтобы, просыпаясь, он мог увидеть все ошибки, которые совершит в будущие двадцать три часа пятьдесят шесть минут и четыре секунды._

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

откусывая от карамельной конфеты с хрустом, джемин чувствует, как приторно становится во рту. он съезжает на кровати еще вниз, почти касаясь пальцами ноги пояса джено. ли не оборачивается, лишь мимолетным движением поправляет наушники, съехавшие точно так же, как джемин на кровати.

они встречаются слишком долго и слишком бурно, чтобы ли отрывался от игры. по комнате раздается шум кнопок джойстика, тихие маты джено в микрофон и рваные вздыхания.

переворачиваясь на живот и утыкаясь носом в подушку, джемин вряд ли представляет, чем заняться сегодня. и завтра тоже. и послезавтра. и через неделю. по телу ползет смутное чувство усталости от бездействия и жалость к самому себе, но эти мысли настолько привычны, что даже не вызывают хоть секундного желания что-нибудь изменить. хочется просунуть холодные руки джено под футболку и обнять его, но отвлекать не позволяет совесть — джемин лишь греет о его теплую кожу ступни, чувствует разливающийся сиропом жар, смешивающийся уже в щиколотках с мерзлотой собственного тела. тепло ли долго не ползет — остается лишь снизу, но этого, наверное, достаточно. по крайней мере, джемин не чувствует себя так, чтобы требовать больше.

постельное белье джено всегда пахнет древесными духами и сладковато отдает ополаскивателем. у него все такое — горечь, оседающая на центре языка, мешается с медовым блеском глаз из-под пушистых ресниц. он пахнет так полярно, так бесконечно противоречиво, что на с полной уверенностью отмечает это как один из поводов, почему они встречаются.

карамельные осколки застревают в зубах. проводя по ним языком, джемин чувствует, как царапает его, и он начинает неприятно саднить. привкус крови смешивается с оставшимся сахаром, и возникает зудящее желание три раза почистить зубы самой жесткой щеткой.

ему всего семнадцать, и очередной день постепенно исчезает в водовороте времени, проглатывается серыми многоэтажками, и крутятся жалкие джеминовы минуты, словно кудри, на пальцах бога. вторник с привкусом крови, конфет и холода, застрявшего в теле таким же осколком, как конфеты, только в сердце или где-то между ребер, откуда вытащить слишком трудно, и джемин предпочитает еще терпеть.

затекает шея и ноги, и вместо холода приходит колющая боль. будто магнит для нее, на перекатывается на спину и устремляет разморенный взгляд в белый, покрытый мраморно-лазурными тенями еще не наступившего вечера потолок, надеясь отключиться от головы, от мерзкого незнания и отчуждения от себя, чтобы почувствовать живым. об этом привычно не напоминает ни разбросанная по стульям одежда, ни открытые, с мятыми углами учебники, ни затопленное молочно-пыльными тучами небо, видное огрызком из небольшого окна. сквозняк — оттуда сиреневое цветение, разломанные в костях солнечные лучи и слишком много приторного ощущения, что он что-то пропускает.

монотонные ругательства джено заставляют лишь больше погружаться в ощущение чернильно-фосфорной бренности, окатившей джемина точно мерзлый ливень. подобрав себя буквально по частям, все еще чувствуя мерзкий красный на языке и нёбе, джемин сползает, комкая простынь, и решает пройтись до кухни — от сладкого безумно хочется пить.

пол колет ноги холодом, но джемин не замечает этого. заходит в ванную, рассматривает ненавистное лицо в заляпанном пятнами зубной пасты зеркале, незачем моет руки. пушистое серое полотенце, наверное, выдуманно на, но греет пальцы. мыло остаточно жжет царапины.

ему маловероятно есть что рассказать о себе. кроме смутного ощущения древесного запаха постельного белья и ополаскивателя у него ничего нет.

суббота.

он ворочает на языке буквы любимого дня недели. хотя она давно перестала значить столько же, как в детстве, когда на ее полюбил — они с родителями только на выходных могли встретится хоть на час вместе. они позволяли себе выразить свою невылюбленную любовь к джемину в материальном, срывались, вели в парк, покупали любые побрякушки, лишь бы напомнить о том, что они есть. это воспоминание было особенно ярким, но режущим и почему-то до мокрых щек обидным. впрочем, джемин теперь, спустя много лет, может подумать, что понимает и прощает их — наверное, нужно просто с радостью принимать то, что дает жизнь.

внимание привлекает чья-то смоляная макушка на кухне. джемин сначала напуганно таращится на человека, сидящего с ноутбуком за столом, но решается выйти. на вид двадцатилетний, может чуть больше, парень лениво возит пальцами по клавиатуре, и белый экран отражается в линзах его очков пронзительным кривым прямоугольником. он слышит шорох джеминовых ног и поднимает взгляд.

чужие отрешенные глаза, будто наполненные доверху отпечатками звездной ночи, нашедшей себя в темно-пурпурных ветвях, пронзают джеминово лицо, и он на секунду чувствует, будто бы природа пускает свежий выдох на его щеки. 

— привет, — отвлеченно произносит он, переводя взгляд обратно, на экран, — ты... друг джено?

на кивает, отмирая. стесняясь своего странного ступора, он сразу начинает показывать гиперболизированные признаки жизни — громко стучит шкафчиками, долго выбирает стакан из кучи одинаковых, громко наливает воду и шумит графином, клацающим об начищенную столешницу. мгновенное смущение охватывает джемина снова, когда он чувствует на себе проскальзывающий быстрый взгляд.

— а... ты? — джемин спрашивает с паузой и, кажется, голос его слишком странно хрипит. 

— я его брат, меня тэен зовут. он как всегда меня ни с кем не знакомит, — без энтузиазма усмехается парень.

джемин опирается бедрами о столешницу и подносит ко рту холодный, мокрый стакан. проглатывая отдающую запахом джено воду, он позволяет себе незаметно — как ему кажется — рассмотреть брата джено, о котором тот ни разу не говорил. чего уж, собственный брат в одном с ними доме, и не зашел к ним ни разу, и джено не выходил к нему.

они чем-то похожи, хотя тэен совершенно другого типажа — практически аналогичные угольные волосы, здоровые и отливающие в свете из начищенного окна, напряженный и пристальный взгляд, которым оба беззаветно делятся. хотя тэен, в отличие от джено, казался более хрупким и худощавым — тонкие руки просвечивались через серую худи, и, казалось, вот-вот надломятся, стоит нажать. 

— на что пялишься? 

джемин вздрагивает и проливает на кофту воду. прямо посередине груди появляется холодное пятно, пронзающее теплевшую до этого кожу. на разочарованно пялится на него и проводит рукой по ткани, как-то отчаянно надеясь на то, чтобы отмотать время; поднимешь глаза — встретишься с ним взглядом.

стоять с опущенным взглядом слишком долго странно, и, бросив секундный взгляд на тэена, джемин замечает, как тот неотрывно на него смотрит, приложив руку ко рту, будто прикрывает улыбку.

— не смешно, — гневно и отчаянно бросает на, набравшись смелости. от смущения много не возьмешь, и слишком много молчать надоедает — нужно быстро отвертеться и все.

— я не смеюсь, — тэен убирает ладонь, и его лицо тут же принимает непоколебимый вид, — тебе есть во что переодеться?

— если честно, то нет, — джемин все так же тоскливо смотрит на пятно. оно большое, так быстро не высохнет.

— пойдем, — тэен поднимается, снимая очки.

джемин не находит другого варианта, поэтому следует за братом джено, и стук ног о паркет немного отрезвляет. они быстро оказываются возле какой-то комнаты, куда джено его никогда не водил — если тэен живет здесь, наверняка это его — и старший ненадолго пропадает за дверью. джемин не успевает и мысли пустить в голову, как в его руки протягивают аккуратно сложенную бежевую футболку. 

— спасибо, — джемин прокашливается, но тэен уже уходит обратно в кухню.

возвращаясь к джено в комнату переодетым, джемин на пару секунд позволяет себе представить тэена в голове еще раз — его расслабленность, которой у джено тоже нет, и непонятный характер, который так и тянет раскрыть. хочется надломить его, будто грецкий орех, надкусить и посмотреть, какая конфета внутри.

джено доигрывает и отбрасывает джойстик на ковер. глухой стук будит снова ушедшего из реальности джемина — он переводит взгляд с потолка на своего парня, и джено перелазит к нему ближе, закавычивая в объятиях.

— ты не говорил, что у тебя есть брат, — тянет на, водя пальцами круги по ноге джено. тот молчит пару секунд, но отвечает:

— когда это вы успели познакомиться? 

— пару минут назад, — джемин чувствует, как руки джено сжимают его бедра.

— быстрый ты, — усмехается, — я сам хотел вас познакомить, но ты опередил. не знал, что он сегодня вернется с работы. 

джемин не успевает ничего ответить, потому что чужие губы прижимаются к его. он чувствует, как на коже отпечатывается соленый привкус ли, и мятная жвачка, и даже собственный бальзам для губ, которым пахнет теперь всё-всё. джено лезет руками под футболку, мнет кожу в теплых руках — джемин откидывает голову в ответ, будто соглашаясь на все, что должно идти дальше. 

интересно, как пахнет тэен? он почему-то похож на мальчиков-блогеров с инстаграма, снимающих в сториз завтраки из овсянки, ледяного кофе со сливками и фруктов, регулярно использующих крафтовые пакетики и красиво курящих на камеру мерзкие ментоловые сигареты. от этой мысли джемин немного напрягается — еще потому, что джено слишком низко зашел с поцелуями — но потом отпускает свою глупую догадку. он не знает тэена, тэен не знает его. может чужой мимолетный вежливо-заботливый жест и слишком мимолетно вежливо-заботливый для джемина, но это не повод думать, что он его знает. (или хочет, но вряд ли может).

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

джемин приходит на следующий день с пакетом свежих авокадо — он не знает, кто их вообще ест, но думает, что тэен должен. почему должен, никто, в том числе джемин, не догадывается, но на тратит чуть ли не последние деньги на то, чтобы купить их.

он прогадывает, как ни странно — глядя на авокадо, морщатся одновременно и джено, и тэен. они оказываются на кухне вместе, и джемин едва может отвести взгляд от обоих. ли старший все так же клацает клавиатурой, джено пытается не спалить кухню, приготавливая что-то, что джемин с тэеном должны "угадать".

на бесстыдно его рассматривает. все рамки сносит, когда он понимает, что за взгляд ничего не будет. а смотреть на тэена безумно, невероятно приятно и восхительно. джемин замечает на его щеке, прямо под кончиком глаза, шрам, и то, что тэен постоянно прикрывает рукой рот, и как он сосредоточенно смотрит в экран.

— что ты там пялишься? помог бы, — шипит джено, ковыряясь лопаткой в сковородке — судя по запаху, что-то пригорело.

тэен снова аккуратным жестом откладывает очки и поднимается, занимая место джено. тот отходит, сложив руки на груди, но увлеченно и максимально серьезно наблюдает за тем, как тэен убирает с плиты сковородку, сморщившись от запаха.

через минут двадцать тэен ставит посреди стола крупную тарелку с пышными белыми оладьями. джено из-под ресниц на него смотрит, но садится за стол. 

— я конечно понимаю, ноно, что ты не профессионал, но жарить надо не на чистой сковороде, — говорит тэен, вытирая руки о полотенце.

джемин прыскает со смеху и замечает, что прикрывает рот рукой. заметив это, он тут же слишком резко ее прячет под столом, замечая недоумевающий взгляд джено.

— ноно? — переспрашивает джемин, переводя тему. оладьи под ножом чуть ли не плавятся, и джемин еле дышит от восхищения — он еще никогда таких не ел, только видел на ютьюбе во всяких рецептах.

— это его детское прозвище, — хмыкнув, отвечает тэен, наливая в стакан сок, — просто отделили от "джено" "но".

— тогда я — нана, — пожимает плечами джемин.

— нана, — еще раз произносит джено с набитым ртом, — ты же не думаешь, что я серьезно буду тебя так называть?

— а почему нет? можешь предложить что-нибудь лучше? — приподнимает бровь на. тэен пододвигает ему стакан с соком, и ананасовая яркая жижа сразу начинает жечь обкусанные губы.

— зачем вообще тебя как-то по-другому называть? ты же меня нормально называешь, и все окей.

— о нет, — тэен цокает, — вас отлично слышно из-за стенки. так что единогласно объявляю джено "папочкой".

джемин буквально давится воздухом и ошарашенно смотрит на тэена, который прямо сейчас готов взорваться от хохота.

— то, что ты меня старше, не забирает мое право надавать тебе пиздов, — шипит джено.

джемин чувствует стыд.

было бы легче и проще, если бы то, что сказал тэен, произнес бы просто кто-то другой. но не он. не своим ртом. не со своей усмешкой в глазах. не запрокинув от смеха голову, чтобы была видна мраморная, тонкая шея, от которой джемин натуратно пустил бы слюни, не будь тут джено.

он опускает взгляд, пока джено препирается с братом, и уже без аппетита водит оставшимся куском оладьи по тарелке. он, наверное, странно реагирует — нужно забыть про тэена и глупые мысли о нем как можно скорее. 

самое ужасное то, что у него так же сильно перехватывает дыхание и от джено. к нему тянет, и эта тяга не способна сравниться ни с какой привязанностью по силе. он до сих пор в него влюблен по уши, и это огромное комплескное чувство даже не планирует его покидать или меняться. он безумно его любит, и представить, как он теряет это, сродни вырыванию сердца.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

джемин сбивается со счета, потому что слишком много дней совершает одну и ту же ошибку — позволяет себе думать о тэене.

мысли о нем похожи на костер — они разгораются в голове неожиданно, стоит зацепиться взглядом хоть о какую деталь, косвенно напоминающую о нем; потом сознание само подпитывает красочные, обжигающие языки пламени, и джемину ничего не остается кроме того, чтобы перетерпеть это, поэтому что тушить кострище совсем бесполезно.

слишком много дней он проводит в этой квартире: его кофты хранятся вперемешку с кофтами джено, и никто не против, даже если они их путают и потом долго носят одежду друг друга; в ванной неожиданно оказывается третья пронзительно-розовая щетка; иногда джемин сам берется за уборку и вымывает во всем доме полы, чтобы хоть как-то заявить, что он не бесполезный паразит.

каждый день здесь значит еще больше шансов невзначай увидеть его: сонного, жмурящегося утреннему солнцу, целующему лучами щеки через слои стекла, работающего поздно вечером и ночью, спящим, свернувшись в клубок, на диване. джемин чувствует себя отвратительно из-за этого, но пока джено прижимает его к себе вечером и мокро/горячо целует в шею — на все наплевать.

где-то джемин услышал, что если ты любишь двоих одновременно, то нужно быть со вторым — в него бы ты не влюбился, если бы по-настоящему любил первого. 

но он правда любит джено.

любит до колик, до пятен перед глазами, до экстаза, до подгибающихся пальцев на ногах, до горечи, разливающейся по телу. видит в его светлых, похожих на устричные раковины, глазах себя целого — такого, которого хочет видеть в заляпанном по бокам пятнами зубной пасты зеркале в ванной. 

метаться в своих чувствах слишком больно и обидно — кажется, будто бы джемина одного на всей планете обделили, подкинув в одну из суббот на кухню ли тэена. сгорая в самоедстве, на пропускает мир вокруг себя, хватается за бегущее от него время усталыми руками, но сдается, потому что вот-вот утонет. 

он бесконечно сильно простыл, но вместо настоящего холода его поразила влюбленность, томившаяся в груди, прорастающая из прощелин ребер лезвиями, металлическим привкусом и звездной пылью.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

в одну из пятниц джено задерживается в университете. он отписывается джемину кратко и с кучей опечаток, когда на уже заносит руку над звонком двери дома ли. недолго думая, джемин нажимает на кнопку, надеясь лишь на то, что все самые большие ошибки в своей жизни он уже совершил.

это получается автоматически и почти без лишних мыслей, пока перед ним не оказывается растрепанный и приподнимающий уголок брови тэен. он смотрит немного на джемина, но открывает дверь и отходит — молчаливо, будто бы и не знаком с ним почти.

— джено задерживается в универе, — считает нужным сказать джемин. без тэенового ответа, он почему-то чувствует себя тут лишним без своего парня, хотя вряд ли должен это испытывать — казалось бы, за такое долгое времяпрепровождение тут он должен был привыкнуть.

хочется побыть с ним еще.

желание глупое, неконтролируемое — просто слишком сильно и до боли тянет хотя бы взглянуть. джемин приходит на кухню, стараясь не скрипеть слишком полом, зная, что тэен почти всегда тут. 

не ошибается — он сидит, покусывая пластиковую трубочку, тянущуюся из стакана, и листает что-то в телефоне. джемин ставит в холодильник купленный сок в большой картонной коробке, и садится за стол напротив тэена. тот поднимает на него мимолетный взгляд, но тут же опускает глаза снова — джемину от этого как-то дурно.

— как дела? — с непривычным странным заиканием произносит на, рассматривая ногти.

— нормально, — холодно отвечает ли почти сразу, не раздумывая.

последующего вопроса про дела джемина не возникает — фразы глохнут в неловком молчании, хотя тэен не похож на человека, который посчитает это неловким. кажется, джемин его просто отвлекает.

бледноватый и напуганный, джемин подбирает под себя ноги в надежде их согреть. постоянный холод вокруг через кожу лезет внутрь.

— что-то джено задерживается, — не отступает джемин. он прекрасно знает, как надоедает тэену, но не прекращает почему-то, будто бы сегодня его последний шанс с ним поговорить наедине.

— м, — тянет тэен, поправляя упавшую на глаза челку. он откладывает телефон, поднимаясь с громким вздохом, подходит к графину и наливает стакан воды. 

отпивая оттуда, он неосознанно занимает место джемина в их первую встречу — смотрит, смотрит пронзительно и слишком внимательно.

— у тебя что-то случилось? — он с шумом ставит стакан на столешницу и садится на свое место, складывая руки на груди.

джемин непонимающе и удивленно смотрит на него, но отводит взгляд — чужой слишком яркий, чтобы долго не отрывать глаз.

— наверное, — на рассматривает прощелины между плиткой на полу, — просто не могу понять свои мысли.

— насчет чего?

"тебя", — рвется из горла, но джемин молчит.

— не знаю. всего вместе. 

— ну, тогда начни с того, что разберись, что тебя конкретно беспокоит, — хмыкает тэен, подпирая голову рукой. худи от этого сползает по запястью вниз, показывая висяющую почти на косточке цепочку-браслет. она привлекает джеминово рассеянное внимание, и на, представив, как языком проходит по тэеновой коже, как кусает и зубами оттягивает эту милую цепочку, нервно вздрагивает.

— а, м... — вспомнив предыдущую фразу ли, тянет джемин, вернувшись в реальность, — а если я... разбираюсь? просто не хочу говорить.

— тогда я вряд ли могу тебе помочь. бестелесные ответы на бестелесные вопросы, — тэен усмехается немного грустно, будто бы его растроило джеминово молчание и неготовность делиться тайной.

на замечает это, но мысли, до этого будто рой пчел, резко застывают, словно замороженные. что говорить? как отвечать? стоит ли вообще продолжать этот разговор?

— ну, тогда я вафли буду делать. можешь помочь, если хочешь, — неожиданно говорит тэен, и его голос кажется немного смягчившимся. он лениво встает и за пару шагов преодолевает расстояние до шкафчиков, оттуда достает большой бумажный пакет с мукой и сахарницу в пластиковой, яркой банке.

— хочу, — джемин улыбается, вытесняя из головы предыдущий разговор. он честен перед собой — джемин хотел как-то намекнуть тэену о том, что он ему нравится. он не представлял ни как это сделает, ни что после этого будет — просто одолевало невероятное желание схватиться за обрывки сухих фраз. казалось, от признания будет легче и понятнее хотя бы ему, но сейчас джемин понимает, что вряд ли бы так было. чувства, до этого захлестнувшие и его разум, и ощущение реальности, отступают — тэен подает ему серую миску с венчиком и просит размешать.

бросая редкие и малозначительные фразы тэену, джемин чувствует себя определенно удобнее, чем когда сидел с ним лицом к лицу. неудивительно — даже сам ли говорит по-другому, будучи занятым делом, иногда даже немного шутит, в общем, неосознанно создает в маленькой холодной кухне мифический уют, который обычно приносил с собой джено. смутные, сжимающие грудь чувства притупляются — джемин начинает хотеть есть из-за слишком приятного запаха еще не спекшихся вафель.

— сбросишь потом рецепт? вряд ли у меня получится, но все равно хочется попробовать сделать самому, — спрашивает джемин, блестящими глазами рассматривая, как тэен выкладывает горячие вафли на широкую круглую тарелку.

— ага, — он облизывает палец, который выпачкал в топпинге, — дай мне номер, скину в какао ток.

джемин, решая не медлить, чтобы не забыть потом, достает с высокой полки белую салфетку и, прорыскав по кухне не меньше минуты, находит какую-то ручку. нацарапав кривым от волнения почерком свой номер, джемин дважды думает перед тем, чтобы сделать это, но решается и пририсовывает после последней циферки маленькое неровное сердечко. 

— я написал на салфетке, — кашлянув, говорит джемин, рассматривая чернильные цифры.

— засунь мне в карман, а то потеряю, руки заняты, — не отвлекаясь от вафель, говорит тэен.

джемин промаргивается, но понимает, что услышал все правильно. он складывает раза четыре многострадальную салфетку и дрожащими руками просовывает ее в тэенов карман штанов. сквозь плотную ткань он чувствует тепло его кожи, и собственная начинает гореть, а чувства собираются в большой нервный комок. джемин отходит, пряча руки за спиной, пока тэен не просит его достать из полки еще одну ложку.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

вопреки ожиданиям джемина, после того, как тэен сбрасывает ему рецепт, ничего особенного в их переписке не происходит. старший ненадолго пропадает из дома, как всегда не высказываясь почему, на одно тэеново сообщение приходится три джеминовых. и отвечает он слишком сухо, только тогда, когда джемин задает конкретный вопрос, от которого не отвертишься.

на чувствует себя разбитым от чужого отношения. допустим, тэен так холоден потому, что джемин ему неинтересен (от этой мысли на всегда неосознанно сглатывает слюну), но почему он просто не может быть с ним хорошим потому, что он — парень его брата?

в этой переписке джемин замечает какое-то собственное унижение, поэтому впервые за много лет ставит на телефон пароль, чтобы джено случайно не наткнулся на этот чат. стыдно перед ним, перед собой — но, несмотря на весь тэенов холод, джемин все равно безумно жаждет его внимания. это тупое желание заражает мозг, и джемин начинает искать тэена повсюду: на сырых серых улицах, в супермаркетах и торговых центрах, проходит мимо кухни джено по три раза, надеясь, что там вот-вот появится он. 

джено замечает джеминову необычную нервозность и много раз спрашивает, но джемин даже не придумывает, как солгать, чтобы его успокоить. душит вина перед ли, и он пытается искупить ее в том, что чаще целует, глубже зарывается пальцами в чужие смоляные волосы, пишет слишком часто, отправляет дурацкие эмоджи сердечек и даже приходит провожать его с университета домой.

сам он забывает про учебу, и приходит в школу реже, чем позволяет себе не каждый двоечник. мысли в том, чтобы бесцельно сидеть на уроках, он не видит — все равно все мысли, как бы он не старался, уносятся слишком далеко, чтобы их могла найти тригонометрия.

и отчаянно, больно целуя джено, пытаясь искупить вину, джемин чувствует на собственных сухих губах выдуманный привкус вафель, напущенную расслабленность и неконтролируемое желание прикусить повисшую на чужом тонком запястье цепочку.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

субботнее утро приносит новости о том, что тэен получил повышение на работе.

вопреки джеминовым сумбурным ожиданиям от такой вести от джено, старший ли никуда не уезжает и даже не собирается. 

("было бы лучше, если бы уехал", — в голове отшучивается джемин, полагаясь на старое "с глаз долой — из сердца вон")

мысль о том, что джемин совершенно не знает тэена появляется тогда, когда он понимает, что даже не догадывается, кем работает старший. 

и какая разница?

джемин знает о нем гораздо больше важного, чем его профессия, заработок, статус и прочая белиберда, которую так старательно абстрагировал от себя на. взамен этого он помнил, что тэен пьет крепкий, совсем неразбавленный кофе без сахара, любит готовить, порядок и серую мешковатую одежду. казалось, что эти знания правда дороже всего — они рассказывают о ли больше, чем любой коллега, даже если он с ним работает кучу лет, и банковский счет.

джено приносит домой арбузное мороженое и говорит, что скоро тэен вернется, и его нужно поздравить. джемин тотчас налетает с пылесосом на весь периметр квартиры, грозно размахивая разноцветными тряпками для пыли.

загрузив себя работой, он осознанно избегает мыслей о нем, хотя они нагло пролезают в голову.

он скучал, сильно. прошли жалкие две недели без сидящего на кухне с ноутбуком тэена, но для на они длились как чертово столетие, и каждая минута растягивалась точно жвачка, и ее будто намеренно тянули и тянули, пока джемин варился в пустоте. будто бы из сердца что-то вырвали.

теперь, в этом томящемся ожидании, он чувствовал, как рваные очертания дыры в сердце начинают саднить и наполняться теплотой. он дергается от каждого шума за дверью, от каждого возгласа джено из другой комнаты, и джемин ловит себя на мысли, что, оказывается, их голоса очень похожи.

как это обычно случается, то, чего сильно ждешь, появляется в тот момент, когда на что-то случайно отвлекаешься. слыша, как поворачивается ключ в замочной скважине, джемин ощущает себя снова пятилетним ребенком, выбегающим навстречу родителям, пришедшим с работы.

тэен — чуть с виду уставший, с взлохмаченными от ветра волосами — удивленно сначала, потом с растянувшейся улыбкой смотрит на джено, который буквально хлопает в ладоши, когда ли входит в дом. 

— поздравляем главного работника месяца с повышением! — голос джено заглушает даже его хлопки. тэен стягивает тонкое пальто и вешает его, замечая на себе внимательный взгляд. джемин стоял недалеко, оперевшись спиной о дверной косяк, и, сложив руки на груди, слабо улыбался.

— ты так радуешься потому, что теперь будешь больше тратить на свои игры? — усмехается тэен и треплет джено по голове. образ заботливого брата не сочетается в голове джемина с тем джено, которого он встретил сам и с которым начал встречаться. впрочем, так было даже лучше — он любил джено любым. так же, как и тэена.

зачарованно смотрящий на обоих джемин находится лишь тогда, когда джено говорит:

— джем, ты чего завис? идем, сейчас мороженое растает.

джемин вздрагивает, но спешит за ними на кухню.

— эй, а мне где? — недовольно бурчит он, рыская по кухне. тэен увлеченно его рассматривает, откусывая от красной замороженной химической жижи.

— здесь, — отвечает джено. на разворачивается к нему с подобием счастья на лице, и видит, как джено хлопает себе по коленке, держа в другой руке пластиковую упаковку мороженого.

— ой, ну ты что, ненормальный? — джемин вздыхает и складывает на груди руки. такое странное собственное поведение он оправдывает тем, что тэен, не отрывая взгляда, увлеченно за ними наблюдает.

— не-а. идем.

джемин не находит ничего лучше, чем плюхнуться тому на колени так, что джено громко охает, но отдает мороженое. джемин, гаденько улыбаясь, с хрустом разворачивает упаковку и сразу откусывает, отчего по зубам проходит мерзкий спазм.

— и почему я должен это наблюдать? — вздыхает тэен, подперев голову рукой с задумчивым выражением лица. 

джено смазанно, будто бы в ответ на недовольство тэена, чмокает мокрыми, пахнущими арбузом губами куда-то в ухо джемина, заставляя того поежится от внезапного холода по коже. джено смеется с такой реакции, и джемин опускает глаза на стекающую по пальцам тающую жидкость, отдающую малиново-красным. боясь обкапать пол и колени джено, на облизывает сладкие пальцы, и на грани слуха разговаривают о чем-то тэен и джено — их на не слышит, и старательно делает вид, что погрузился в собственные мысли.

｡ﾟ•┈୨♡୧┈•ﾟ｡

до конца непонятные отношения тэена и джено заставляли джемина убедиться, что оба они непростые. если собственный парень хоть немного с каждым днем становился понятнее и очевиднее, то с тэеном все совершенно наоборот. слишком холодный, сухой для жаждущей теплоты натуры джемина, при этом иногда взрывающийся настолько нежным проявлением заботы, что впору после этого три часа смотреть в стену, воспроизводя, словно на старом заевшем магнитофоне, момент, когда тэен сам протягивает наполненные сжатую в радужный шар любовь к ближнему. а джемин верил, нет, знал, что тэен правда любит мир вокруг себя — это было видно и из его с виду невзрачной заботы о брате, и из постоянного желания что-то делать, не давать ни одному человеку в этой маленькой кухне быть грустным. возможно, джемин преувеличивал его хорошие качества и преуменьшал недостатки, но свято верил, что тэен — самый необычный человек, которого он встречал.

джено уходит играть в приставку, оставляя после себя в кухне неловкое молчание. тэен неожиданно вздыхает и, встав со стула, вытягивает из полки салфетку, которую сразу кладет перед джемином. на, сначала не уловивший смысл чужого действия, чувствует как по подбородку вниз начинают стекать уже согревшиеся капли мороженого. хоть почувствовавший себя снова пятилетним неразумным ребенком, джемин не может сдержать странной слабой улыбки — тэен смотрит за ним.

и почему-то это глупое действие резко подталкивает его к не менее глупому поступку. он говорит в голове: "сейчас — или никогда", и ладони начинают предательски потеть.

— можно я скажу кое-что очень... неправильное? — спрашивает он, подобрав по себя ноги. сил поднять взгляд на удивленного таким вопросом тэена не хватает, и он довольствуется уголками серой плитки.

— говори, — отвечает тэен как-то неуверенно и совершенно непонимающе.

— мне неловко, вот, но я думаю, что мне... стоит сказать, — джемин сглатывает неожиданно вязкую слюну, — ты... ты мне нравишься.

секунду будто растягивает несуществующая, но ощутимая сила.

джемин тут же жалеет о сказанном, но жить с этой невысказанной мыслью так же невозможно, как и сидеть тут, содрогаясь от ожидания чужого ответа. он чувствует, как краснеют уши, буквально считает каждый удар сердца и весь мир сужается до размера его маленького тела в маленькой кухне, напротив большого и молчащего тэена. за крохотную минуту во вселенском понятии он успевает немного умереть, надеясь, что чужие еще несказанные слова помогут выжить и сделать минуты быстрыми снова. 

забывается и джено в соседней комнате, и приторный привкус мороженого во рту, и слишком яркий запах цветущих вишен из окна. по телу проходит импульс, тут же затихающий, и новый — так, пока джемин отчаянно съедает себя.

— я не знаю, что ответить, — неожиданно тихим и истончившимся голосом говорит тэен, спрятав лицо в ладонях, — ты хороший, джемин, но я не могу ответить взаимностью. извини.

— это из-за джено или потому что я не такой?

— пожалуйста, не надо таких вопросов. ты и сам знаешь, насколько они глупые.

джемин усмехается, опрокинув голову и уткнувшись взглядом в потолок, лишь бы не расплакаться прямо здесь. 

— и ты расскажешь джено..?

— если не хочешь, чтобы я рассказывал, то не расскажу, — снова сухость.

— не говори.

собрав себя по частям со стула, джемин слабыми и кривыми шагами доходит до комнаты джено, и в груди с каждым сантиметром, образующимся между ним и тэеном, разрастается саднящая, рваная рана. на не знает, о чем жалеть, что делать дальше и почему сделал это, но думает, что

_мечтает, чтобы, просыпаясь, он мог увидеть все ошибки, которые совершит в будущие двадцать три часа пятьдесят шесть минут и четыре секунды._


End file.
